Surviving
by Like u would care
Summary: Fury and Strife have lived on their own their whole lives on the street. They struggle to stay alive, living in filth and dirt and have to struggle against people attacking them. But one night when Strife and Fury are attacked, someone witnesses it. He has a plan for them that could change their lives for ever. Can they past the tests? Read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Surviving

**I do not own Darksiders 1/2**

**The Horsemen are not related in the following fan fiction except for Fury and Strife and just so no one is confused they teens.**

Chapter 1

Fury woke up and carefully sat up so she didn't make the tent fall. She looked around and saw a bucket of water in the corner. She glanced next to her and saw Strife sleeping peacefully, his hair messy and dirty with the filth they lived in. Fury sighed.

_Glad he got water, I can go take a bath and bring some back for him_. Fury thought to herself. She got up and crawled on the dirty stone ground and over to the bucket. She pushed her way out of the tent with it.

She stood up and looked up at the falling moon, shivering a bit as the night wind greeted her, gently making her hair fly to her shoulder. The sun would be coming up soon. She and Strife would have to go out to see what they could get later today, maybe people would be kinder today. She walked across the street, her bare feet cold against the stone. She walked through the shadowed alleyway and pushed her way through the bushes that waited at the end of it.

She pushed the bucket through the hole, careful not to spill any of the water. She got down on her knees and checked the woods before she moved. When it was clear she crawled out.

After about an hour Fury stared to walk back with the bucket refilled, her hair was still wet from her bath and was clinging to her shoulders. The sun was up and she knew she had to get back before the forest predators got up.

She watched as nephilim people walked along the road, some carrying books, baskets, bags and fresh food. She could hear the merchants calling out to people to buy their products, but she tuned their daily chatter out and crawled back into their tent. Strife was gone and she guessed he had left to go find a new cup since a man took it from them and broke it on the ground a few days ago.

She pushed the bucket into the corner and grabbed one of the old plates they collected, turning it upside down and placing it over the top to keep stuff out of it. She noticed Strife left his scarf and sighed. She grabbed it and her equally worn cloak and crawled out of the tent again.

She walked down the street, avoiding eye contact with anyone who looked down at her, making sure not to make herself noticeable. She spotted Strife at their usual spot. He was sitting on the ground with a cup in his hands. He was staring down at it with a dull look. She hated seeing him like that, he used to always smile and make jokes and keep both of them laughing, but now he was always silent.

Fury sat beside him, crossing her legs, and nudged him with her shoulder.

"You forgot your scarf." Fury said, handing it to him. Strife glanced at it, but didn't attempt to take it from her.

"I might as well freeze to death." Strife spat, the dead tone in his voice frightening her.

"Don't say that Strife! Put the scarf on, please, I can't stand to see you shiver." Fury pleaded. Strife looked down again and looked back over to her and took the scarf.

"Fine I'll wear it. Only for you though." Strife muttered. He took it and wrapped it around his neck, pulling some of it up to cover his mouth. Fury watched him carefully. He had started talking like that for a few days; she didn't want him to die. He was all she had left.

For the rest of the day they sat there, watching people pass, thanking those who were kind enough to gift them with coins. They ended the day with only a small amount of money, but they never expected anyone to give them much.

They walked back to the tent, both sharing Fury's old cloak to keep them warm. Suddenly, someone came up and shoved both of them to the ground, making a tear in the cape. Strife growled and glared up at their attackers. Fury put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at them too.

"You don't deserve this money! You are nothing but dirty peasants!." A boy with clean blonde hair taunted. His buddies, two of them, laughed evilly with him. Strife glared threatening daggers at them. He got up and helped Fury. She reached down and grabbed her cloak and continued to walk with Strife down the street, hoping they would leave them be, but the boys weren't through with them yet.

"You're lucky you got a pretty sister, she can sell herself for money!" He taunted again. Strife growled lowly, stopping and clenching his fists. Fury faced him and grabbed his hands.

"Just ignore them, brother. Let's get back to the tent." Fury said, trying to stop him from getting into a confrontation. Strife looked up at her. He nodded and they kept walking. Fury gasped when one of the boys yanked her away and held her to him.

"Yeah, you're a pretty one, I'll be your first customer." He said darkly and held her chin roughly in his hand so she was forced to look at him. Strife's eyes widened, he shouldn't have done that. Fury was fiercer then he was when she got angry, especially when men tried to touch her. Fury narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let go of me." Fury demanded. Her voice was low and threatening. The boy smirked at her.

"Or you'll do what? You're just a dirty homeless bitch. I can do what ever I want with you." The boy shot back. Fury looked like she relaxed all of a sudden.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked in a seductive voice. They boy smirked like he was thinking: That's more like it. When he was close enough, Fury slammed her head into his and roughly shoved him off of her.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Fury growled. Her head snapped to the other boys. Strife took their shocked moment and grabbed a boy in a head lock, tightening his grip, starting to choke him and take him to the ground.

Fury threw a punch at the other boy and hit him square in the chin. She kicked him in the stomach and watched him double over in pain. She looked up and saw Strife had seduced the other boy and looked up at her.

"Come on, we need to go before they get up. We can't have warriors searching for us." Strife said, standing up and grabbing her hand, pulling her after him as they ran down the street. Little did they know a man that was having a nightly stroll had witnessed the whole fight.

He glanced at the crow on his shoulder.

"They have potential. Do you think they suffice?" He asked his companion. The bird squawked and fluffed out its black feathers. The man nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to watch these two for a while..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We have to move again Strife. They will find us and destroy everything we have!" Fury said, pacing on the grass. They didn't want to risk the boys following them to their tent and had detoured into the forest.

"Fury, if that makes you feel safe, then we'll move. But we can't keep doing this. We need to find a permanent spot." Strife said, grabbing her hands to stop her fretful pacing. Strife put a hand on her shoulder so she'd looked at him.

"We can live in the woods again. We won't need to make trips to hunt when we don't have enough to buy any food. No one comes out here Fury. It's perfect." Strife said, gesturing to the wilderness. Fury looked down at the ground then back up to him.

"Fine. But I want to live by the lake." Fury said with a smile on her face. Strife grinned and started pulling her to the fence.

"Let's go pack and we'll start looking for a spot!" Strife called after him. Fury rolled her eyes and took off after him.

Death watched from a distance as the two nephilim started to pack their things. He was surprised that they were smiling throughout the pack when he expected them to be upset about moving. Dust squawked.

"Silence! I can't let them know I'm here." Death hissed, shooing the bird off of his shoulder and into the sky. Death face palmed in annoyance as Dust flew over to the children Death was watching.

The girl squealed in surprise when Dust came down and landed on her shoulder. The boy spun around and eyed her. She crossed her arms and glared at Dust. Death relaxed from his place on a roof where he was observing them.

He couldn't tell what they were carrying or what was in their bags but saw them disappear into an alleyway. He raised an eyebrow and climbed down. His whole body was lined with silver by the moon as he crept across the stone road to the alley.

It was a dead-end. Death moved the bush out of the way and confirmed his suspicions. There was a hole in the fence with fresh tracks.

He grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself up on it. He crouched on the top and looked around. He saw the bushes move and a foot disappear.

Death silently got down and followed after them.

"I think we just got a pet." Strife said, looking over at the crow on Fury's shoulder.

"He seems kind. But he must be someone else's if he landed on my shoulder and not my head." Fury said. Strife rolled his eyes.

"Well if it's out here with us, where is its owner?" Strife asked smartly. Suddenly a person jumped down from the branches above them and blocked their path. Fury moved a little behind Strife, feeling safer behind him.

"Dust, come here." The man commanded. The crow waddled on Fury's shoulder awkwardly. Fury glanced at it, then back to the stranger. She moved the crow, Dust, to her hand and extended it out to him. The man held out his own hand and Dust hopped over onto it.

"Don't go running off you stupid crow." He growled at it as it used his shoulder as a perch. Dust cawed and flapped his wings. The man turned his blazing eyes to them.

"You got your bird, you can go now." Strife said. Fury stared at him, he looked familiar but she couldn't put a name to him.

"I saw the tussle you had in the street. Are you alright?" He asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you for the concern, we will be leaving now, sir." Fury said. She pulled Strife's arm and started walking again.

"Are you planning to live out in the wilderness? I have a home not far from here." Death offered. The siblings stopped, their heads leaned a little as they spoke together.

"Why would you offer refuge? We are peasants, don't you worry we might steal?" Strife asked, turning to look at him. Death chuckled.

"You didn't try to steal from those boys. Come it isn't far and trust me, you don't want to be out here at night." Death said, starting to walk away. The siblings shared a look and followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both of their golden eyes widened when they reached Deaths house. It wasn't huge or anything but it was pretty large. It had stone walls and had writing and markings here and there in the small courtyard that surrounded it. Fury and Strife couldn't read their own language because they never got a proper education, but Fury could read a little better than Strife could.

Fury walked a little closer to Strife when she noticed the arrows that were lodged into the walls and even a few spears. Death noticed and chuckled.

"You're not the only one who gets attacked on a regular basis." Death said. He unlocked the door and opened it up. It was a nice looking place, warm and homey. Fury felt the crow on her shoulder again and absent-mindedly pat him on the head.

"How long are you going to allow us to stay?" Fury asked. Death glanced at them as he headed to the hallway.

"I am not limiting you. You two have great potential. You can stay here as long as you want." Death said. Strife glanced at Fury. Could they trust him? His name was _Death_ after all.

Fury smiled as though she knew what he was thinking.

"I trust him." She said. Dust purred happily and puffed up his feathers and shuffled closer to her neck in a loving way. Fury giggled and patted him again.

"Fine, we'll stay but I'm not going to trust a guy who approaches children in the middle of the night-_in the woods_- and offers them to live in his house." Strife said. Fury raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile.

"He hasn't killed us yet." Fury pointed out. Strife shrugged and laughed at a thought. He laughed evilly and got into Fury's face.

"I will wait until these children have given me their trust, then I will kill them both!" Strife said in an attempt of a creepy old man. Fury punched him in the shoulder.

"Grow up will you?" Fury said. Strife chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Never." Strife smirked. Death walked back into the room and eyed them for a moment.

"Come on, I have rooms for both of you. Bring your things. Dust! Leave her alone!" Death shouted, making Dust freeze as he was about to bite Fury's hair. He squawked and flew from Fury's shoulder and landed on Deaths shoulder.

"And I am not the only one here. A boy, younger than you two took my offer and trains here like you will." Death said, pointing to a door they passed.

"What is his name?" Fury asked.

"War." Death said. He opened the door to the next room they got to.

"This is your room Strife. Yours is across from his Fury." Death said and pointed to the door across the hallway.

"Thank you for your kindness." Fury said gratefully. A faint smile was on Death's face.

"You are welcome. Get some rest. We're all going back into town to get supplies to repair the courtyard in the morning." Death instructed and walked off to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Strife shot up in bed, clutching his chest. He looked next to him and remembered that Fury wasn't going to be sleeping next to him anymore. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Another nightmare.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. He should go back to sleep so he wouldn't be tired in the morning but he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to see Fury.

He glanced at the door. It was closed and had some of the moonlight from the window on it. Strife sighed and threw the blanket off of him and walked to it.

He opened it up and looked down the hallway. He pulled back and peaked through the crack to see a boy maybe about a year or two younger than him walking down the hall and then went into a door.

_That must be the War kid. _Strife thought. He opened the door all the way and knocked on Fury's door.

"It's open." She said. Strife opened it up and walked inside. Fury was sitting in the window staring up at the sky.

"I am starting to think you're nocturnal." Strife said. Fury looked over at him and glared playfully.

"I just like how the sky looks." Fury said, turning her attention back to the stars. Strife sat next to her and held his head out. It did look nice. The night air whispering gently with the moon glowing with the stars. It illuminated the forest that surrounded Death's home and made it look ghostly and mysterious.

Strife leaned on her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me the story about the nephilim souls again?" Strife asked. Fury looked down at him.

"You still like that story?" Fury asked. Strife shrugged.

"I like it." Strife said. Fury chuckled and looked back to the stars.

"Millions of years ago, a demoness named Lilith had always wanted children, but she was unsatisfied with the ones she had. She dreamed of many powerful children that would make their enemies die from fright at the very moment they saw them. She had taken the strength of the demons and the knowledge of the angels. "They will be called the _nephilim_. My children." Lilith would say as she planned to combine the powerful essences. She had created each one in her image, given them a name and brought them to one of her empty realms to live. She led them for a short time, helping them grow and flourish as a new race. Soon enough-earlier then she expected- Lilith had grown bored with her children. She appointed a leader, her oldest child, to take charge so she wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. After decades of leaving her children alone, Lilith returned only to find that they had forsaken her. They refused to listen to her, denied her commands, and resisted her threats and promises. Lilith was enraged but had realized, her children had grown to what she wanted them to be, but something was missing. Corruption. She never really wanted children, she wanted an army. On the last day of her visit, Lilith cursed a nephilim man and his family-their blood. She told them; "A son after many others will have an empty heart that will fill with the black wolf. Only the ones with the heart of the white can stop him if he does not kill them first!" And with her curse settling over them, she left and never returned again." Fury told the very old tale.

"Yes, the black wolf. It can only be balanced by those who have the white wolf within them." Someone said from the door. Both of them looked over. Death's figure was shown in the door frame.

"It is an intriguing story. Only few still call Lilith our mother, but I will never gift her with that title. You should go back to sleep, the morning is approaching and you should get your energy up. Goodnight to both of you." Death said, and disappeared. Strife and Fury watched him go and shared a look.

"Night." Strife sighed and got off the window and headed to his room.

"Night." Fury whispered as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get up!" Death yelled into Strife and Fury's rooms. Strife and Fury got out of bed-having worn their clothes to the bed- they just walked down the hallway. There was a boy sitting at the dinning table with his feet up on the table and his arms behind his head. He had long white hair hanging out of his hood with a red tunic with leather pants and boots on.

He had his hood up covering his face so they guessed he was trying to get some more rest in. Death walked out of the hallway and saw the clothes they had on.

"We can go into town and take you two for fitting." He looked over and saw the boy at the table.

"War! It's morning not snoring! Get your feet off the table and get ready to leave." Death growled. War shot up and his hood fell down and he immediately panted his feet to the ground. Strife snickered and Fury gave him a playful look. She honestly was happy he had started joking around again. Maybe it was a good thing Death brought them here.

Death had taken them back to the town. He gave them each a list.

"Get these supplies and meet me by the tailor's in an hour or so." Death said. War nodded and headed off on his own. Death left Fury and Strife. They looked at their lists.

"Polish, carving knife, clay, three deer hides, three handles, a chain and a snake hide." Strife said, naming what was on his list.

"I have to get a lot of food apparently." Fury mumbled. Strife peaked at her paper.

"Well see you later I guess. If you see those boys again you better get away and find me." Strife warned. Fury smirked.

"You'd better do the same." Strife rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her childishly and ran off. Fury chuckled and walked down to the market. She stayed along the side of the road and avoided eye contact and made herself as invisible as possible.

She made it to one of the merchant's stands and looked over the food.

"You! Get away! I don't need a thief near my merchandise!" A nephilim man yelled at her. He had one wing that looked broken. His hair covered his right eye and he had a curled horn coming out of his head. Fury almost obeyed him like she and Strife always did when a merchant said to leave but she remembered something important. She had money.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a few coins and showed it to him. He eyed her then waved a hand at her that she could buy something as he turned to another customer.

She smiled and grabbed a few of the foods on her list. The man looked over at her again and grabbed a bag from under his stand.

"Here girl. I won't charge you. Not today." He said. Fury hesitated. Was he just teasing her? He shook the bag at her in annoyance and Fury reached out and grabbed it.

"Thank you for your kindness." Fury said.

"Yeah alright." He mumbled. She looked up and saw a boy behind the man, staring at her intently. She blinked and looked back down to the food. She could feel his eyes still on her and sighed. Why did boys always stare at her? She wasn't very special, there were plenty of other girls who wore more beauty then she did.

She looked back up and the boy was gone which made her feel relieved. She gave the man the coins and turned back the way she came.

Suddenly something pushed her roughly and she made sure she didn't land on the food.

"Look the little slut is back!" A boy said. Fury felt panic rise in her chest and turned back to see the same boys from last night standing over her.

"The mouse is alone without her rat brother to protect her." One of them sneered. Fury ignored them and grabbed the bag, she looked up again expecting an insulting comment from the third boy but he said nothing, just stared at her silently as his friends continued their taunts.

One of them snatched the bag from her and opened it.

"Finally got enough money to buy food? This looks pretty good. I think we'll keep them." The boy said. Fury was about to pop him in the mouth but someone else did it for her. A hand flew out and hit the boy in the nose. He fell back, dropping the bag and holding his face.

Fury gasped when she saw blood and looked for the person who helped her. War was next to her with a bag over his shoulder, slowly moving her behind him and sizing up the others. His white hair was down and his bangs covered the tops of his eyes which she could see were an icy blue.

"You're the rats, picking on a girl who has known harder times than you." War growled. Fury faintly heard one of them curse under their breath.

"Shit, it's War…" He whispered. War struck out and kneed the second boy in the stomach, winding him and making him double back into the third.

"Leave her alone or I'll do worse." War threatened. He grabbed the bag and handed it to Fury and pulled her along by the arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." War looked back at her and smiled.

"You're welcome. Come on, Death is waiting for us at the tailor."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**We're going to have a "returning" name of an OC of mine from Childhood if you read that but it is not really the same person per say but I am using her again in this story. (Same character not same story)**

Strife carried a large bag over his shoulder. It was pretty heavy but he shrugged it off and kept walking. He felt a weird nagging in the back of his head. He guessed it was because Fury wasn't with him.

This is the longest they had ever been away from each other. Always living on the road, especially learning everything from your older sister when she was figuring the secrets of the street at the same time, could be pretty tough but one hell of a way to bond.

He spotted Death-surprisingly not a hard target to miss- by the tailor and came over.

"They came by yet?" Strife asked. Death looked at him.

"No. War went to go get Fury, they'll be here in 3...2…1." War and Fury walked out of the crowd and came up to the both of them.

"War, glad to see you were on time." Death said, sounding like he was only half praising him. War nodded and nodded a greeting to Strife. Fury came over and hugged Strife.

"It was only an hour not a year, sis." Strife said, pushing her playfully off of him.

"Come on, it will be getting dark in a few hours and we need to start repairing the house. But first your clothes." Death said. He opened the door and had them follow him inside. War sat in one of the chairs while Death poked his head through a curtain.

"Wait here." Death said, walking into the other room. Fury and Strife sat next to War and waited.

"Death! What are you here for?" A woman asked in a chirpy voice. Deaths voice was muffled compared to hers so they couldn't hear him.

"Of course, of course." She said back. Death stepped back in and a woman stepped out behind him. She had cream-colored hair in a ponytail that had small braids in it. Her violet eyes glowed happily.

"Aaphrina! We have customers!" She yelled.

"She is the best apprentice I've had." The shop owner said with a proud smile. Death offered one back.

"Hello War. Are these the ones getting fitted? My, she is absolutely beautiful!" She said, leaning in toward Fury and looking over her face. Fury noticed the little markings on her eye lid. She could barely read it even though it was in nephilim. All she could read was "beholder".

The woman smiled when she noticed Fury reading it.

"It means beholder of eye. Or eye of the beholder." She explained. Fury nodded in embarrassment that she couldn't figure that out.

Strife raised and eyebrow and glanced at Fury. She was looking down so he looked away. His eyes widened when he saw a girl standing behind the tailor.

Now she was something to behold. She had bright white eyes and brown hair with golden tan skin. She looked up, her eyes locking with his.

Strife blinked and looked away.

"Alright, I'll have Aaphrina do it herself today. Oh and by the way I'm Nao." She said. Death nodded for them to follow Aaphrina. Strife and Fury got up and walked past the curtain with the nephilim girl. Aaphrina had Strife sit in one of the chairs and had Fury stand on a small step in the middle of the room.

"Are you favorable for anything in particular?" Aaphrina asked.

"I will take what ever you have to offer." Fury said. Aaphrina smiled.

"Oh I know you must have a type of style. Skirts? Pants? Shorts? Dresses? Maybe hoods like War? Which would you prefer?" Aaphrina asked, taking a string and crouching down to Fury's feet.

"Hold this down with your foot please." Aaphrina said. Fury lifter her foot and held down the rope.

"What would be easier to move in?" Fury asked as Aaphrina measured her with the length of the string.

"A dress or shorts." Aaphrina said. Fury bit her lip in thought.

"I-"

"What about a short dress?" Aaphrina interrupted with a grin. Fury smiled a bit.

"Sure." Aaphrina smile widened and she took the rope and disappeared behind another curtain.

"She is a joyful one isn't she?" Fury asked Strife. She looked over at him when he didn't respond. She was about to ask him again but smirked at him. He had a day dreaming look on his face and she started laughing at him.

He snapped out of it and raised an eye brow at her.

"What?" He demanded. Fury smirked at him and calmed down.

"Strife is in love~" Fury teased. Strife glared at her.

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"We both know you don't randomly stare off unless you see a "hot" girl." Fury said, sounding like she had won the argument. Strife scoffed at her and looked away.

Aaphrina came back in with a paper and held it out to Fury.

"What do you think?" She asked. On the paper there was a drawing of a short dress with a sash on the hips with bare shoulders and long sleeves that would cover her arms to her wrists.

"This looks amazing." Fury said, looking over the outfit again.

"We can get you some boots if you want; the cobbler is only a few shops away." Aaphrina said. Fury smiled up at her.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Lemme see." Strife said, coming up next to Aaphrina and taking the paper.

"You sure you want to wear that around?" Strife asked. Fury caught his idea with how men would look at her more.

"I like it and I have you to protect me." Fury said with her smug smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I saw that no one really remembered the OC from Childhood and I'll just tell you. The OC is Aaphrina, she was Strife's wife/girlfriend and she was the one who had gotten stabbed in the chest with a spear in the battle over Eden. She always wore a mask and in Childhood Strife found her body and took her mask to remember her by, and that is how he got his mask.**

**So there's that explanation let's get on with _this_ story.**

Aaphrina measured Strife and had shown him a leather shirt and leather pants with iron boots.

"What do you think?" Aaphrina asked. Strife eyed it then looked back up at her.

"Yeah, I like it." Strife said. Aaphrina smiled with her pearly whites and put the paper aside.

"Well you two are done. You can tell Death and Nao. I hope to see you back in a few days." Aaphrina said. Fury grabbed Strife's arm and pulled him along with her with a chuckle as he watched Aaphrina go back behind the curtain.

"Did Aaphrina treat you well?" Nao asked.

"Yes, she came up with brilliant ideas." Fury said. Nao nodded her approval and flashed a grin to Death.

"Thank you Nao." Death said and handed her a small bag of coins.

"Come on, we need to get back." Death ordered. War got up and walked outside with Fury and Strife following him. Death took lead and took them back to the house.

"Strife, Fury. Take what you got inside. War and I will start with the repairs." Death said. War walked over to the wall and dropped his bag on the ground and started going through it. Strife and Fury went inside, dropped off their stuff and headed out to work.

A few hours passed. Strife had painted over the writings and markings on the walls, Fury had collected all the spears and fragments, War had repaired some parts of the wall that crumbled while Death was on the roof pulling and snapping arrows off. He looked out into the forest and squinted when he saw something.

"War, someone is coming." Death called down. War ran to the side of the house and pulled out a giant sword. He sheathed it and stood at the gate. Fury brought a spear with her as she came up next to War. Strife put down his little bowl and brush and watched from where he was.

There was a very old wrinkle-faced old man slowly walking toward the gates. He had millions of black feathers on his robe with many chains and accessories hanging on him. Strife stood up when the sight of the old man seemed familiar.

Fury walked forward cautiously to the gate. She opened it a bit. The old man looked incredibly tired and weak. She reached out and took his hand gently to bring him inside. When he stepped into the brighter light, Strife felt the immediate need to get away from him.

He remembered him, this man was in his nightmares and he did not want to be around him. Death came down and eyed the old man.

"You're very weak for how powerful you are, Crow father." Death said. Fury felt like she knew this man from somewhere but she didn't know where. She glanced at Strife in hopes he might give an indication that maybe he had given them money or hired them for a job, but instead Strife was hiding in the shadows as far away from the old man as he could get.

She left him with Death and War and walked over to Strife.

"Strife, what's wrong?" Fury asked. Strife glanced up at her, then back to the elder.

"Nothing." Strife said. Fury sat down beside him and chuckled.

"Hiding in the shadows doesn't exactly help your explaination." Fury joked. Strife rolled his eyes.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Do you even remember him? I know he helped but I don't like him." Strife said. Fury gave him a questioning look.

"Helped with what?" Fury asked in confusion. Strife glanced at her.

"Five years ago when you were sick, I went to get help and he told me how." Strife said. He sounded like he wasn't telling her everything and Fury noticed his hands shaking.

"Strife? Are you alright? Are you cold?" Fury asked. Strife hid his hands and kept looking forward.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said. Fury looked across the courtyard and saw Death bringing the old man inside War was giving her a confused look.

"Come inside, we should go to bed anyway it's getting dark." Fury said. She gently pulled Strife up and guided him by the arm into the house.

"Is he alright?" War asked from the couch. Fury glanced at him.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to calm down."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Death asked. Fury stopped walking and turned to face them.

"I don't know, I think he is just tired." Fury said, trying to sound a little confident even though she was just as clueless. Strife shuffled away from her and went into his room and slammed the door. They all watched from the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Strife had stayed in his room for the rest of the afternoon. Fury had gone to her own room when Death had announced the curfew. War had wished her a goodnight and told her Strife would be fine in the morning, but she didn't think he would be.

She had never seen him so nervous before. Fury sighed and lay in her bed. She hoped he would be better tomorrow.

But there was still a question unanswered; why was Strife so deathly scared of the Crow father? Fury had talked to him for a while and he seemed kind and gentle enough to be likable. She couldn't think of a reason but then something else came to mind.

What was Strife talking about that she was sick? Fury had never gotten sick-well not sick enough that Strife would have to go out and get help. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Fury! Where is she?" Strife yelled from the hallway in the dead of night. Fury sat up in bed to the sound of her name. Strife busted into her room in a panic.

"Strife! What has gotten into you?" Fury demanded, stunned by her brothers actions. Strife spotted her and ran over to the bed and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Oh thank the creator you're safe! I thought you were going to die!" Strife said, he was crying a little and held her tight. Fury blinked and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She stroked his back soothingly and hushed him as he cried.

"You're alive, you're alive. Please never get sick again, please." Strife said. Fury slowly calmed him down and laid him down beside her in the bed. She looked up and over to the door and saw the Crow father with Death watching them.

"I told you I could get it out of him!" The Crow father jeered. Death ignored him and walked over to the bed.

"Are you both alright?" Death asked. Fury glanced at the Crow father and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What did you do to my brother?" She demanded. The Crow father came over, using a cane to help with his limp.

"I used a spell my dear. Death wanted to know what was getting to Strife and I think he just confessed the secret to us."

"He is going to be alright when he wakes up right?" Fury asked, she didn't care about why she just wanted to know if he was going to be okay.

"Oh yes, he has a very strong willed mind. He will be fine in the morning and won't remember a thing." The Crow father said.

"Fury, were you ever sick or had a fatal injury? Strife was wailing about it when he got in here." Death asked. Fury glanced at her brother as he peacefully slept next to her.

"No, I've never been sick or in a fatal condition. He-"Then she remembered what he said in the courtyard.

"He what Fury?" Death asked. Fury looked over at the Crow father.

"He told me in the courtyard when he saw you that five years ago that you helped him heal me." Fury said. The Crow father smiled as his eyes brightened in memory.

"Ah, yes! He came to me when he was a small boy, telling me he needed help for his sister! Oh, when he brought me to you my dear you were very weak. You could barely speak and the veins around you face were black. I had never seen anything like it before! But I had done what I could. You lived and I left." The Crow father said. Fury glanced at Death.

"But I was never sick." Fury persisted. The Crow father sighed and tapped his chin a few times in thought.

"It must have been so severe your mind forced you to forget about it…" He suggested. Fury gave him a confused look.

"We will discuss more in the morning, get some rest this is no time to talk about this. I and the Crow father will do what we can to figure it out. Watch him tonight Fury. Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Fury had woken up with Strife still next to her. She sighed and got out of bed and covered him with the blankets. She walked out of her room and saw she was the first one up. That seemed to be something that would always be the same.

She walked over to the window and looked outside and saw the sun just peeking out on the horizon of the trees.

"How did you sleep?" Someone yawned from the hallway. Fury glanced over her shoulder and saw War walking to the kitchen.

"Good enough. I left Strife in bed, I think he deserves it." Fury said, following him.

"He will have to get up soon; Death doesn't take well to slackers." War said in good humor. Fury tapped her nails on the counter anxiously.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I wouldn't want to make him believe we aren't willing to work to stay here." Fury said. War put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was just kidding, but creator knows he won't hesitate to flip the bed to wake me up." War said. Fury smiled at his joke and took the cup he was holding out to her gratefully.

"Milk." War said as he walked to the table.

"Do you ever go hunting? Strife would definitely impress even the greatest hunters." Fury said as she sat across from him.

"What does he use?"

"Usually an arrow if we find one or a knife, maybe some stones." Fury said. War gave her a funny look and she couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Like I said, he would impress even the greatest hunters." Fury repeated. They looked over when the door opened and Death stepped inside.

"Who?" Death asked while walking to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Fury was telling me about how skilled a hunter Strife is." War answered for her. That caught Death's attention and he looked over at them.

"Do you think you would be up for a hunting trip? We usually take what we catch to skinners in town and they pay pretty well." Death said. Fury shared a look with War.

"Of course, when do we leave?" Fury asked.

"Now would be good since it's still early. Wake Strife." Death said and walked back outside.

"Meet you outside." War said as he followed after Death. Fury got up and put her cup on the counter and went to her room. She opened the door and saw Strife was still sleeping.

"Strife! We're going hunting, wake up!" Fury said as she came over and poked him in the side. Strife groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Fury giggled at how messy his hair was.

"What?" Strife asked, still waking up.

"Your hair. Here let me fix it." Fury combed her fingers through it and did her best to smooth it down while Strife pouted. He hated being groomed.

"Come on, War and Death are waiting." Fury said and pulled him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Strife and Fury came outside and had a bow given to each of them.

"Some of the arrows we got out of the wall are still good. We'll use them for now. I expect a lot from you Strife; your sister has told me you're quite a marksman." Death said. Strife nodded and nudged Fury with his elbow.

"Don't lie to them." Strife said. Fury looked offended.

"I'm not lying! You're really good! If you could catch three rabbits with two stones I think you have a chance to catch more with proper weaponry." Fury shot back. Strife crossed his arms and glared at the trees as they walked. He wasn't as good as she made him out to be.

Death had leaded them to the lake.

"War, cover the south. Fury I want you to go along the west and get whatever has fur. I will see how good Strife is then go along the east." Death instructed. Fury and War nodded and ran off to their places. Strife felt uneasy with Death's eyes on him.

"Show me what you can do." Death said. Strife sighed uneasily and took an arrow and put on the string.

_Alright, this is the worst time to mess up… _Strife thought to himself. He turned toward the forest and opened up his ears. He could hear squirrels, birds, and something else. Strife's instincts took over and he darted out silently along the leaf littered ground.

Death followed after, walking along roots to keep from ruining the young nephilim's hunt.

Strife felt like he was one with the forest, he could hear and see everything. He swung his head around and crouched down to look around a bush. There was a fox digging at the roots of a tree, maybe after a mouse of squirrel.

Strife shifted his weight and held up his bow. He positioned the arrow and aimed it for the head. He waited for it to stop and sniff, then took a deep breath and let it fly.

The arrow struck the fox in the head and it fell with a thud. Strife stayed still and silent. Another fox came out and nudged the other fox with its nose. Strife felt a pain in his heart at the sight. What if they were mates? Or siblings?

Strife lowered his bow and bowed his head and whispered a little prayer for the fox and moved on to other prey.

Death watched him creep away from the foxes and furrowed his eyebrows. He could have twice the catch if he had taken the other fox. Death took out a bow and shot the other fox. He dragged the bodies closer to the tree and continued to follow Strife.

_Deep breath, I can't hesitate this time... _Strife mentally told himself. He aimed the arrow at a buck's head and carefully moved forward to get a better angle. He shot the arrow out and right when it was about to strike it in the neck, a hand caught it.

Strife lowered his bow and watched as the nephilim who caught it lower her hand and look around the clearing. She pat the deer on the neck.

"You're not shooting my deer you hunters! Come into the open! I _dare_ you!" She yelled. She was a nephilim woman with golden hair in a messy bun filled with white petals and leaves. Strife could barely see the little antlers she had on her head. He was going to step out, but Death leapt from the undergrowth and stood chest-to-chest with her.

"What are you doing out here Faina? You do know we need these animals meat to survive." Death said. Faina bared her teeth at him and raised the arrow to Death's face.

"You think you're big and bad don't you? I will remind you I was born in these woods."

"I don't care if you were born here, we're not asking for you to sacrifice all of your deer, just a few." They continued to bicker as Strife stepped out. He put the bow on his back and approached one of the deer.

It didn't react as he pet it on the shoulder. He smiled as an idea came to him.

"You will not touch them Death!"

"I-"

"Look out!" Both of them turned and saw Strife laughing like a mad man as he rode one of the bucks in their direction. The both jumped out of the way as Strife charged through the bushes. Death and Faina glanced at each other.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Strife! Get back here!" Death yelled after him. Faina pulled a doe over and mounted it Death shook his head and ran after the younger nephilim with Faina behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fury stood up and shot her arrow. She shot a hare in the back. She smiled in victory and walked over to it. She pulled the arrow out and put it with the others and put the body into bag. She stood up and turned around when she heard loud trampling.

Suddenly Strife busted out of the trees riding a buck. Fury's eyes widened and she dove out of the way as he rode to the water.

"Strife! You're going to ride into the lake!" Fury yelled as she ran after him. A woman on a doe sprinted past her and she slowed in confusion.

"Come on! We can't let him get hurt or worse have her hurt him." Death said and pulled Fury along after him. Once she got her footing and was racing beside Death, he let go of her arm and they ran to the water. Strife was sitting in the edge of the water dripping wet while the woman was petting the buck on the head with the doe beside her.

Fury could tell what happened and walked to the edge of the shore.

"How does it feel to be insane?" Fury asked. Strife smirked at her and chuckled.

"Pretty good actually." Strife said and laid back in the water. Fury looked over at Death and saw him talking with the woman. She turned away and saw Strife right when he flung water at her.

"I think you need a bath, you smell bad." Strife chuckled. Fury glared at him and backed away.

"You rode a deer and I'm the one that stinks?"

"Yeah."

"Strife, get out of the water. We're going home." Death called from the shore. Strife looked over to the north of the lake and could just barely see someone along the edge.

"Is that War?" Strife asked and pointed over. Death and Fury looked and saw the person walking along the edge.

"Maybe." Death said, he honestly wasn't that certain but as the figure got closer he knew it wasn't War. Faina huffed and left them, taking the deer with her.

The boy had a fishing rod with him. Fury could tell he had a similar build to War but had short hair rather than War's long mane.

"Get out of the water you idiot!" The boy yelled. Strife, who was already stepping out, glared at him. He was going to say a nasty retort but Death interrupted him.

"What are you doing out here?" Death demanded. The boy crossed his arms and stared along the lake.

"The rod isn't obvious enough? I'm fishing. Wild child over there needs to stop scaring them away." He said back. Strife growled at him and shook himself, trying to get dry.

"What is your name? I know I've seen you before." Fury said. The boy looked over at her. He stayed quiet for a moment and Fury knew he was looking over her.

"Absalom." He said at last. Strife pulled Fury away when he caught the look Absalom was giving his sister.

"Creep."

"Moron."

"Enough! We're getting War and going home. Tomorrow we're training anyway." Death said. Strife grumbled something under his breath and followed the others.

**I just wanted to announce that I have a poll up for what story I should start uploading if anyone is interested in voting. I'm only putting the names and going to keep the summaries a secret so you will just have to judge by the titles. Thanks for the support, see ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

War had found them while they were collecting their kills. War had caught a few rabbits but not much more. They got home and put their catches away, did a few more repairs and sat inside until night fall.

Strife was passed out on the couch, Death had already called it a night and War and Fury were awake.

"Tired?" War asked. Fury glanced at him. Her stomach was hurting and she didn't much feel like talking.

"Yes, I guess I'll head to my room. Do you want me to wake Strife?" Fury asked in a soft voice. War glanced at the passed out nephilim, he looked like he had drunken too much and passed out on the couch.

"He'll be fine. Goodnight Fury." War said. Fury smiled and got up, waved to War and walked down the hall. She closed her door behind her and stumbled to get to her bed. She gasped as a pain shot through her head. She clutched her forehead and sat on the side of the bed.

The veins around her face were turning black and pain was shooting through out her body. She bit her lip to keep her screams, making it bleed. Why was it so painful?

It suddenly subsided and Fury whimpered as it left a strong wave of pain before it left. She felt exhausted and lay in her bed. She curled up and buried her face in the pillow.

The next morning she wasn't feeling much better. She had a head ache, but not as painful as the one last night. Strife had woken her up and practically yanked her out of bed, or rather pulled her and the movements made her feel sick.

"Training!" Strife said happily. Fury smiled but it disappeared into a flat line on her face as her head ache reminded her of its presence.

Strife hadn't noticed, distracted by being able to learn something today to notice his sisters discomfort.

They walked out to the courtyard and War was waiting with Death.

"Well since Strife set up a duel between you two, I think it would be good to see how good a fighter you are. Here, take one." Death said, holding out three weapons to her. A sword, two daggers and claws. Fury took the claws and slipped them on her fingers.

"Claws versus a sword? That big ass sword? Nice choice." Strife said from behind her. Fury didn't say anything and felt her head ache slip away. She thanked the creator that it was gone and face War.

"Get into positions." Death commanded. War pulled out his sword and held it up and got into a defensive position. Fury chose a more ninja type stance.

"Alright, go at it." Death instructed. War charged forward and swung at her with shocking speed, but Fury ran with it and came behind War. She struck at him and War smacked her arm away and butted her with the hilt of his sword. Fury stumbled back and growled.

War walked over to her and prepared to swing again, but Fury raced at him and slammed into his chest. War fell down and dropped his sword out of shock. Fury lifted him up by his collar and held her clawed hand up to strike-

"Fury!" Death's voice made her freeze. Strife watched in fear as Fury looked up. She had a crazed look in her eye and the blood in her veins was sickening black. Death snatched her hand and turned her and put her against the wall, purposely hitting her head into the stone to knock her out.

The black drained slowly from her face and she groaned in her sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Strife asked, breaking the silence. War got up after recovering from his shock and picked up his sword. Death narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, her limp body in his arms.

"I've only seen something like this once… I want to be sure. Strife has this-"Then he remembered something.

"Damned Crow father. We need to find him, he told me he was going to the white city." Death said. Death picked Fury up bridal style and carried her inside.

"Pack what ever you need, we're going to Heaven." Death said. Strife snickered and War glared at him, annoyed that he was taking the seriousness as a joke. Strife laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course." Strife coughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Strife grumbled under his breath. He was carrying Fury on his back while they were walking. Death told him and War they had to go to a mage in the town and find the Crow father.

Before they left, Fury was still asleep and Death had given her something to keep her asleep so she wouldn't wake up and attack them.

"How far is this mage again?" Strife asked Death. Death looked up the road.

"It's not too far. We're close. Is Fury to heavy for you to carry? War can if you want a break." Death said. War nodded in agreement. Strife looked at Fury's face on his shoulder.

"No, I can carry her; she's my sister after all." Strife said. Death nodded off and faced forward again and lead them down the street. A woman was standing outside one the shops with a stern look on her face as she watched them walk to her.

"You know I can not keep doing this for you Death. This will be the last time." She said, turning away and opening the door to her shop.

"I understand, this will be the last time." Death apologized. Strife stepped inside after War and looked around. It looked more like a fortune tellers shop then anything else. The nephilim woman stood in front of a cleared wall and starting casting. She stopped and a portal appeared on the wall.

"It's done I will leave it open for when you come back." She hissed and left the room briskly. Death shook his head and sighed.

"Come on, the quicker we find the old man the faster we can… heal Fury." Death said. They all stepped through and Strife gaped at the city. It was beautiful, the buildings made of porcelain and gold, the rode a perfect stone.

It truly was a place of bliss.

"Where would we look for the crow father?" Strife asked. Fury groaned in her sleep and her grip strengthened on his shoulder. Death kneeled beside him and examined her face.

"Let me carry her, her veins are turning black again. I want to keep an eye on her." Death said. Strife hesitated, he and Fury barely knew him, but he was trying to help.

"Fine." Strife held Fury to him and Death gently took her in his arms.

"He might be in the chapel or the library." Death said, turning away and walking down the road with War and Strife following.

**Sorry I haven't been updating as usual as I normally would, been distracted by WoW and Skyrim so yeah… thanks for the reviews and support, I'm doing my best to keep up.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fury slowly blinked open her eyes. She saw Strife the Crow father and another man she had never seen before. She tried to sit up but the man gently forced her back down. She looked to Strife with a confused look.

Strife gave her a sad look and looked over to the Crow father.

"Where are-"Fury stopped to cough and covered her mouth with her hand. When it was gone she returned to talking.

"Where are we?" Fury asked.

"You're in one of the many cities of heaven, my dear." The Crow father said. Fury looked around the room a little more and noticed all of the angelic adornments.

"Where is Death and War? Why are we here? Strife?" Fury asked. Strife hesitated to tell her what the Crow father had told them earlier. He met the angel not long ago. His name was _ and he had come at the Crow father's request.

"I can feel the darkness inside her, but something else is blocking it. No wonder you weren't able to discover it at first. We need to contain her before it takes over completely." The angel said. Strife glared at him.

"You are not locking my sister up!" Strife growled.

"What? Why are you going to lock me up?" Fury asked, sounding very alarmed.

"Get the-"He didn't finish his sentence when someone kicked him in the head. The angel fell over and Death was standing there. Fury sat up and held onto Strife.

"We're getting out of here. I'll explain everything to you later Fury. Tell anyone and I will kill you old man." Death said. Crow father sighed and nodded. Death ushered the siblings outside and saw War mounted on a horse with three other horses with him.

Bells suddenly sounded and echoed down the streets.

"Get on one!" Death instructed, climbing up onto one. Its mane lit up to a mint color and it roared to life as its skin fell as ashes. Strife immediately mounted one. Its mane lit up to pure white and its coat blazed as bright as the sun at dawn.

"Whoa." Strife whispered. Fury stumbled and climbed onto a horse and ignored it as it changed and galloped after Death, War and Strife.

"Run through the portal!" Death commanded as they rode at full speed down the roads. Fury risked a look over her shoulder and gaped as a huge squad of angels chased after them.

"By the creator…" Fury whispered.


End file.
